Love me mercilessly
by Alicchi
Summary: "Izaya was only good for one thing to the blonde and that was venting his frustrations in a less destructive way..." M for Shizaya smut and language.


_A/N - At the request of a friend I decided to test out my writing skills once more and so my friend suggested I write some smut, which is essentially all this is with very little if any sort of plot. If you have read my previous fic "Mirotic", this could be taken as some sort of prequel. Other than that, enjoy._

* * *

"Why are you here again…Shizu-Chan?" The informant leaned back against his desk, folded his arms across his chest and wore that grin Shizuo hated the most.

Why, he asked…? He knew damn well why he was there. Izaya was only good for one thing to the blonde and that was venting his frustrations in a less destructive way…and by destructive he meant millions of yen worth of street damage in just one day.

"Ah…let me guess, another bad day? Did you come for a shoulder to cry on?" Izaya laughed a little under his breath eyeing the blonde as he stampeded towards him, "so damn predictable".

Shizuo slammed his hands on either side of the smaller man, darkened eyes, teeth baring as if he were a predator with his eyes on his next kill, "Shut the fuck up flea, you know you need this even more than I do" The blonde slipped a hand under Izayas shirt, running across his slender abs and up to his chest, grazing across his nipple before twisting it between his finger and thumb.

"Ah!" the brunette's moan surprised even himself as he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the embarrassing sounds that were bound to escape him but Shizuo would have none of that, he rather enjoyed the sounds he could entice from him.

The blonde grabbed Izayas forearm and spun him round; the informant barely had time to compose himself due the Shizuos sheer speed. Before the smaller man knew it, his top was pulled over his head and cleverly used to bind his hands behind his back.

"Shi-Shizuo! What the he-ah!" He hadn't even noticed when the blonde had unbuttoned his pants, he hadn't noticed the way his hand slid beneath the hem of his boxers…hadn't noticed until a cold grip surrounded his cock.

A shiver ran though the brunette as a sudden heat blew next to his ear, "you're already hard…see? You wanted this…I sometimes forget how fucking sensitive you are flea." Skilful hands slowly worked up and down his hardened member, small pants escaped from his lips at the painful pace.

The mouth that had just whispered in Izayas ear began to leave a trail of kisses from his ear lobe to his shoulder, his tongue slipped out from between his lips licking the path he had already laid out. The brunette threw his head back, biting his bottom lip when the pace of Shizuos strokes quickened.

"Ah! Hah…Shizu-chan…more…" And so he gave him more, with one hand jerking him off, he shoved 2 fingers from his other hand in to Izayas mouth. As if by second nature, the smaller man licked and sucked greedily at the fingers forced in to his mouth ensuring they were thoroughly soaked by his saliva.

Shizuo pulled the fingers from the informants' mouth and travelled towards Izayas backside. His thumb slipped into the waistband of his already unbuttoned pants and pulled them down further, just enough for his ass to be exposed.

Izaya knew the routine, he bent over until his cheek rested against the desk, his lust filled eyes glanced over his shoulder watching as Shizuo licked his lips before slapping on his ass cheek. The tingle across his ass only made the pleasure running through his body from the strokes on his hard cock feel even better…he was close.

The blonde didn't once take his hand away from the others member. His strokes varied in speed and strength; occasionally he would take a firm grip before running his thumb across the tip, pushing in to the slit seeping with pre-cum. The sounds from these actions alone made his own length stiffen to an uncomfortable state.

First he wanted to make Izaya squirm more, he squeezed slightly on the reddened ass cheek and moved his fingers towards the tight entrance. Slowly he slid the first finger in, smirking as he heard the brunette hiss and without hesitation pushed the second in. He began thrusting the 2 fingers in and out the tight hole mercilessly, pushing them in as far as he could and curling them round trying to find that spot that always pushed the other over the edge.

By this point Izaya was in a frenzy, his hips bucked against Shizuos relentless fingering in his ass but also pushing forward to keep up with the pace of the fist around his cock.

Shizuo had grown impatient, the "flea" would have normally came by now and so he added a third finger, scissoring his fingers and stretching the tight heat as best he could. Then, he found it.

"Ah! There! Shizu-Chan!" angling his fingers that way every time, the blonde ensured to hit it with each thrust. He lent over just enough to get as close as he could to the brunette, biting on any piece of skin he came in to contact with. "No…don't bite-ah!"

"Come, Izaya" and that was enough, with one last pump on his cock he came with a cry of the others name. After the initial rush of pleasure his knees buckled beneath him and Izaya slumped on to the floor trying to catch his breath.

He pulled at his hands only to remember they were still tightly bound behind him, "Do you mind?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow and noticed the smaller man in all his crumpled mess trying to pull the knot undone from his hands. He'd forgotten about that too, he knelt down, untied the top from his wrists and freed him from his restraints.

Izaya rubbed at his free wrists but realised this was nowhere near finished. Still on his knees, he shifted round to face the blonde and reached up to begin unbuttoning his black pants. No other words were exchanged between them, Shizuo reached out to stroke the brunette's hair and he in turn released the taller man's hard cock from his pants.

He took his time, gently nipping on the tip, licking around the head and along the full length of his member. Shizuos grip on the others hair tightened when a wet heat enclosed around him taking as much of him in as possible. Izaya winced as he felt the tip hit off the back of his throat, he gagged out of reflex and pulled himself back just a bit sucking hard as he did. With one hand firmly gripping on the taller mans toned thigh, Izaya used his other to stroke on the hard cock in his mouth, timing it perfectly each time ensuring he had complete control of his onslaught

Shizuo watched the brunettes head bobbing back and forth on his cock, "shit…flea I'm gonna-huh?" suddenly the grip on his cock was too tight "What the fuck are you doing?!"

The informant simply smirked, "done so quickly, Shizu-Chan?"

"The hell I am!" the blonde bent down, grabbed his partners wrist and dragged him half way across the room and threw him roughly on to the sofa. "Bend over."

And so he did, with one knee on the sofa he gripped tightly on to the back and shot a glance behind him. His stomach tightened and his face heat up at the sight before him.

He watched as Shizuo let the saliva drip from his mouth rubbing it over his hard cock, a small string of saliva hung carelessly from the corner of the blondes lips and so Izaya just nodded, he knew what to expect now.

Slowly Shizuo rubbed the tip of his cock against the others puckered entrance, he took a firm grip of the brunnettes ass cheeks, spreading them just enough to ease himself in to his heat.

"Shit…so…tight" he held himself back from just filling the other man to the hilt in one push, he took his time and watched as his cock was soon fully inside, "such a greedy little hole, you feel that? I'm completely inside you. All the way in…"

"hah…Shizuo…so full I-Ah! Fuck!" He never even got time to adjust; the blonde pulled himself back almost completely, and with one thrust filled him to the hilt once more. "Ah!" He reached under him and took a firm grip of the brunettes cock. He began to stroke in time with his thrusts, faster and faster. "Oh god Shizuo…harder"

"ha…that's not how you say it…is it flea?" he managed between breaths, he decided to squeeze just a little rougher on the cock in his hand, he'd get him to say it…

"fuck…Fine! Please Shizuo…fuck me harder, I need more." He practically screamed his pleas but was rewarded with just what he wanted.

Shizuo let go of the others weeping cock and took a firm grip on both of his hips and with not an ounce of hesitation began to pound in to the tight heat.

"Ah! Again that…that place"

A sense of sick satisfaction filled Shizuo then and he grinned. He continued his action going back in at the same angle hitting that small bundle of nerves straight on. Another moan escaped the brunette's mouth.

He continued at his current pace. In and out, In and out, making sure to hit that spot every time. Soon he was going faster and faster until the walls around his own member clamped down around him.

For the second time that night Izaya felt his orgasm rip through him, his vision went white and he came on to the sofa beneath him.

Shizuo continued fucking him hard but his own orgasm took hold and with one last thrust he released himself completely inside of that heat.

Both men took a few seconds before catching their breath, Shizuo slid himself out from the brunette and backed away from him slowly, glancing round before spotting the box of tissues on the table just beside him. He reached over, ripped a few from the box and wiped his hands clean.

Izaya was still trying desperately to catch his breath; he sat completely exposed on the sofa hands to his side. He simply watched Shizuo clean himself up and fix his clothes. He really had to shower…He stood on shaky legs and made his way towards the bathroom. The last thing he heard before closing the bathroom door was the sound of his apartment door slamming shut.


End file.
